Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-q-8)(-4q-1)$
First distribute the ${-q-8}$ onto the ${-4q}$ and ${-1}$ $ = {-4q}({-q-8}) + {-1}({-q-8})$ Then distribute the ${-4q}.$ $ = ({-4q} \times {-q}) + ({-4q} \times {-8}) + {-1}({-q-8})$ $ = 4q^{2} + 32q + {-1}({-q-8})$ Then distribute the ${-1}$ $ = 4q^{2} + 32q + ({-1} \times {-q}) + ({-1} \times {-8})$ $ = 4q^{2} + 32q + q + 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4q^{2} + 33q + 8$